The Secrets Inside Me
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: A shy girl soon finds herself in a strange new magical world. How will she fit in when even at a normal school she had trouble just asking a teacher about something? She soon finds herself finding new things about herself that surprises everyone. One of my first fanfics, also sorry for being so bad at summaries! Hope you enjoy! :) Rated T just to be safe!


**Hey! I'm WritterzBlock12! This is one of my first fanfics so I hope you like it. I will continue this story if it looks like some people are into it. It would be fabulous if you would leave a review even if it's saying this story was the worst ever. I just really want to grow as a writer so criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for looking at my story and make sure to tell me if you want more! Also most of the characters are going to be described how I believed they looked in the books not the movies. Don't get me wrong, I love the actors in the movies I just always have had this way of thinking of how they looked based off of J.K Rowling's descriptions. Okay now I'm done promise! Oh, wait! Sorry I'm not done!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or the characters from it. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only have my OC and... some candy from Halloween. XD Okay, _now_ I'm done.**

* * *

Chapter One: Scared of Change (Year One)

I was terrified, to say the least. I suppose there's no surprise there since I've practically been scared of everything my whole entire life. My younger brother, Eric, is always going on about how I should stick up for myself and actually concur my fears. Like that ever going to happen. He's only a year younger than me, yet he looks and acts like he's years older than me. I suppose most people due though because of my height. My mum's been a single parent all of my brother's life, since my Dad had left us. I don't remember much of him though; I really just don't remember anything that first year of course. When I was younger I would ask Mum why he had left us, but all I got was a shake of her head and a simple speech about how none of this was my fault. Eventually, I realized my father was a taboo subject and that he was an asshole.

Right now though, the fear that swallowed whole wasn't like answering questions for teachers of just talking to someone for the first time. No, it was much more because I was going into a completely different world. My stomach twisted in uneasy ways at the mere idea of it. I was going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizarding.

Hogwarts was a place full of young witches and wizards who went there to learn magic, at least that's what that's what the Headmaster had said. I already forgot his name, like I do most people's names. Mum probably already knew every little thing about the school, the only thing I could seem to remember was that I was a muggle born. Apparently a muggle born was someone that was able to use magic, even though both their parents weren't able to.

Of course I was shocked beyond belief when I found out I was able to use magic, no that there even was such a thing as magic. All in all I've gotten quite used to it. Now, I was just worried about was if I didn't fit in because I've only just realized about the world of witches and wizards a month ago.

Currently, my mum, Eric, and I were trying to find 9 and 3/4 even though my mum looked about like she was going to crush the ticket in her hand. With an exaggerated sigh she sat down on the bench already starting one of her rants, "Of all things! What kind of place just mails you a ticket of a train that apparently doesn't exist to all the workers. Is it like the wall at Diagon Ally? If so they should have sent directions on what to do! It's really not that hard people!"

"Mum, your being loud. People are looking!" My younger brother whined while looking at the buzz of people who glanced at us every once in a while.

"I don't care if they're looking! If only they _knew_ the day I've had!"

"Mum! I'm talking about people hearing _exactly_ what you're saying."

It seemed like that must have made her come back from being satin as she lifted her brown shaggy hat only to put it back in it's place again, "Well, I suppose your right. We'll just have to try to find an... um a wizard to help us." She abruptly stood up and started searching the crowd as if someone would pop up and shout, "I'm a wizard and I know where platform 9 and 3/4 is!"

My mum was one of those people who you could tell used to look beautiful. Her pale blonde hair was cut just below her shoulders with white hair starting to turn up some places if you looked closely from stress. Mum's eyes were a dark brown that showed what she was feeling no matter how much she tried to to make you think otherwise. You could tell Eric and her were related just by a quick glance. Each having long noses and defined eyebrows. My brother was the spitting image of Mum except his hair was still bright, vibrant, and spiky all around his thick skull. In a way I was jealous of him.

I had unfortunately gotten my looks from my father. My dark black hair was an exact replica of the disgusting man, the only difference was that my hair was hanging from my hips. It was one of my ways to try not to resemble his as much as possible, I had tried to beg my mum to let me dye it but that was a straight no. Everything about my looks was like him. My hair just as spike and crazy, my pale face, barely any freckles, a dot of a nose. I hated it. My eyes were the only thing that I didn't get from him, I was probably slightly vain about them too because of that. Mine were a bright green while his were a dark brown slightly like my mother's, but her's seemed to be brighter to me than the pictures of him. Thankfully, I hadn't gotten my bad eye sight either from him. Knowing me, I would have probably broken my glasses in a day.

With another sigh, Mum averted her eyes back to the pair of us and motioned her hand for us to follow her while she briskly started walking yet again. With one of my own exaggerated sighs, I rolled my eyes dragging my trunk behind me as I followed the blondes.

Suddenly I hear a women's voice announce, "It's the same every year. Packed with muggles!" Muggles! I turned around towards the source to find a short women with flaming red hair. I knew what that meant, maybe I'm not so lost in this world.

Hurriedly I shouted out, "Mum! Mum!" She stopped in her tracks and gave me an annoyed look.

"What is it Willow?"

"I...I heard someone say something about muggles."

She seemed distracted, "Isn't that what wiz-" It seemed to have clicked on what the word meant for them, "Yes. In which direction?"

Quickly, I pointed in the direction of the voice and our group caught up with the short women I heard shout earlier. "That's her." Pointing yet again. My mum's eyes lit up with hope. She practically ran towards the lady who was at least a foot shorter than my mum, "Excuse me!"

The lady met her eyes and spoke in such a motherly voice it surprised me, "Yes?" My mother even seemed shocked at how kind she seemed with just one word.

"Well, my daughter-" I see her quickly search for me and fling her hand wildly forward for me to come as I follow suit, "This is her first year and were all sort of new to this..."Her sentence began to disappear with embarrassment.

"Oh! Yes of course, all you have to do is-"

I felt something collide with me, making me splat on the hard grown. My head snapped forward only to meet a scrawny boy with spiky black hair and piercing green eyes adorned with round glasses.

"I'm sorry. I just heard someone say something about muggles." His voice sounded hoarse and unsure of itself.

"It's... It's okay. I'm fine." Oh god. I sounded awful. I was a stuttering mess.

With as much dignity as I could muster I brushed off as much dirt as possible off my gray sweater and was about to get up only to find a hand outstretched for me to take. My eyes widened in surprise and hurriedly looked up to find who the hand belonged to. The boy's hair was a vivid red in all different directions. His eyes were a light brown that seemed to be laughing somehow. With gratefulness I reached for his hand only to find air? Suddenly being off balance, I fell... again. He was laughing! Now, I was blushing a furious red that rivaled his hair from embarrassment.

"You've got to be quicker than that." It was in such a teasing lighthearted voice that I couldn't bring myself to be mad. All I gave him was a quick half smile before picking myself back up.

"Dear are you alright?" The red headed lady and my mother spoke in perfect unison. My mum quickly checked to make sure I had no major injuries while the lady from before turned her gaze towards the boy who had tricked me. Before her eyes had seemed a warm brown, now they were burning, "Fred Weasley! You do not treat a person who has just fallen like that! What do you have to say for yourself?

"Mum! My names George!" His own mother couldn't even remember his name!

"I'm Fred. Honestly women, and you call yourself our mother?" Fred came up behind George with almost the exact face. They were twins.

The mother looked annoyed at herself, "Oh, I'm sorry boys."

Looking behind the twins I saw three other children with the same ginger hair. One was a young girl that looked about my age with her hair cut shoulder length. The other two were boys, but you could tell clearly tell the difference between who was the older and younger even though the youngest was quite tall.

The lady moved her attention from the twins to my mother with her hand outstretched,"My names Molly by the way. I'm so sorry about George."

"Oh no worries! My names Meg. Thank you so much for helping us out. I don't know what we would have done."

"Oh I don't mind at all."

My mother seemed thankful for the reassurance, "Uh, You could go first, we don't mind waiting. Plus, we could get a chance to watch the pattern."

"Pattern?"

"Isn't it like the wall in Diagon Ally?"

The plump red headed women gave a friendly laugh, "No, it's quite simple really. Percy! You're first dear."

The eldest boy pushed his cart forward and ran straight for a brick wall, "WAIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in horror as he came in contact with the- he diapered? I looked back at my brother to find his mouth literally wide open in astonishment. Looking around the crowd I saw strangers starting at me for my outburst. Instantly I felt myself shrink into my warm sweater out of instinct.

Mrs. Weasley hastily spoke, "It's okay dear. Everyone gets a little bit frightened their first time seeing that," It might have been a lie, but it helped. Molly waited until there wasn't as much of a crowd before continuing, "Fred, you go first. to the _George_ just might be going last for his behavior, "She turned back towards George, "Now, your lucky that your heading off to school young man, but don't think for a moment George that-"

George cut his mother off, "My name's Fred mum!"

"What!?" This bewildered everyone except for the rest of the Weasleys children there. Geor-Fred now, sprinted off with his trunk in front and went straight towards the wall only to vanish just like the other boy. Just before George followed after he shouted, "It was just a joke! Don't get all fussy!" then he was gone.

Before the last red headed boy's turn was up, the boy with the black messy hair and round rimmed glasses spoke up, "Could you-uh help me get to" He seemed to have had the same problem like my mum on asking that question. I would too though, but that's probably just me being me.

Mrs. Weasley's automatically turned to the boy we had been ignoring this whole entire time. Luckily for him Molly finished his sentence, "The platform?" He hurriedly shook his head with a face full of relief except some of the awkwardness of meeting someone new still lingered there. With that, Mrs. Weasley whispered rushed words to him that I would have been able to understand if I had just walked a few steps closer to the source. Eventually, actually faster than I thought, the unknown boy ran straight for the brick wall only to disappear like the others.

I turned my head expecting to hear the mother tell her last son to go on only to hear instead sniffled cries. In surprise I searched for the source to find the youngest girl crying and her mother hovering over her. Molly spoke hurriedly, "You can go on ahead! Hopefully, I'll see you again Mary!" My mother of course made sure that was okay and finally said her good-byes to the three Weasleys.

I looked up at my mother ready for her to say who goes first, only to see her eyes filled with sadness that she was trying to cover up. Turning my head to Eric I found he was staring at her too, but he didn't seem to know the reason either. Ready to ask her what the problem was, only to see her lift up her old silver watch and examine the time. Her eyes transformed from sadness to worry in a split second, "Fuck." She snapped her head up at the two of us even more worried about her accidentally cursing in front of us than the watch it seemed. She quickly dismissed that thought though with a roll of her eyes, "Oh whatever, you both have probably heard it a billion times before." She suddenly remembered what was so important before, "Oh! I'm so sorry Eric, but we might be late to your school..."

Today was Eric's first day of school also. The plan was to drop Eric off at his school and than get a taxi strait to the train station, but that plan vanished as soon as Eric had practically begged mum to take him after she dropped me off hoping to get a chance to check out the magic. I knew he was probably jealous of me going, and to be perfectly honest, I think he should be the one going instead of me. He would have been able to learn about this world much faster than me, plus he probably wouldn't shy away from every person that speaks to you.

I didn't think about all the people on the other side of that brick wall, I didn't think about being alone, and I didn't think about how much I would miss them, "You guys can go, I'll be fine," As soon as the words fell from my mouth I regretted them, but I stayed with those words.

Mum adjusted her purse with unsure eyes, but you could tell the idea seemed like a great plan to her, "I don't know Willow... What about-"

I cut her off, "I'll be fine. Promise." I was gonna break that promise in probably five minutes after they left. My brother didn't seem to sure about it either even though I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

In the end, I had won, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. My mom was now waving in the distance one last time before walking off. Thankfully, she had made me memorize our apartment address since she was adamant about me sending her letters. With hopefully one last sigh for today, I aimed for the wall before sprinting full blast at it it with my eyes squeezed closed at the last second, still unsure about what my life would be like.

* * *

 **Okay, hopefully you guys enjoyed! I was thinking about making a poll on who Willow should be with cause I'm not exactly sure at the moment. Should I?**


End file.
